A Love That Could Last Forever
by I love you Niall J Horan
Summary: a one direction story...All 5 memberes wonder what its like to be with the one you love but for Louis he has always known. Harry was the only one for him. Larry Stylinson. Slash, Smut and M-Preg
1. Flashbacks

**Chapter 1 Flashback**

**Louis POV**

I woke up with hands around me and hair in my face. I looked over to see my beautiful boyfriend Harry lying in bed with me. We have been dating for 2 years now and everyday is like the first. Filled with lots of love and passion. I remember all out first.

_Flashback_

_(The day we met) _

_I was crying because my name wasn't called to go to the judge's house for the x-factor. Then they called 5 names and that is the day I met the love of my life and 3 best friends._

"_Guys we don't find you good enough as individuals but were going to pass you through as a group." Simon says_

_We were all so happy that we all decided to get to know each other but by then all I wanted was Harry. The five of us all sat around the fire at the x-factor house and got to know each other. That was the first night Harry and I stayed up all night talking. That was the night I knew I Louis Tomlinson was in love with Harry Styles._

_End of Flashback_

I laid there looking at Harry; he looked even more beautiful when he was sleeping. I wonder how I got to be so lucky to get Harry as mine. There are so many other people out there yet he chose me. The thought just brought a smile to my face.

_Flashback_

_(First bromance)_

'_Were going to be late, lets go' Liam shouted._

'_Sorry, Harry wouldn't wake up and he was laying on my arm' I said_

'_You guys are so weird' Zayn said  
'your just jealous because you don't have a best friend like Harry'_

'_Oh that's not it. You both act like more than friends.' Niall said_

'_So?' Harry said_

'_We got to go' Liam said stern _

_We left our flat to go do an interview. We have been a band for 3 months now and boy, are there a lot of interviews._

'_We have 'One Direction' with us today' Jeff said (Jeff is the guy interviewing us)_

'_We he tons of questions about the Larry Bromance, would either of you like to let the fans know what is going on between you two'_

'_We are really close friends…best friends.' Harry said_

_My face was so red I had to turn away._

'_People want to know what you think of your names smashed together 'Larry Stylinson'' Jeff said_

'_We never actually heard about that before but if fans want to think more is going on then let them.' I said_

'_So there is nothing romantic going on between you two?' Jeff asked_

_Harry and I both looked at each other then said 'no'._

_End of Flashback_

There was more of the interview but nothing that has to do with my love for Harry. That was the day I found out about 'Larry Stylinson'. Which I looked up as soon as we all got home. It was amazing how fans come up with that stuff. I can say that I cried that night. I always knew that Harry and I were perfect for each other. Even our fans knew it.

_Flashback_

_(First Kiss)_

_We just got voted off the x-factor about 3 weeks ago and got a record deal and everything was going great. I got into bed next to Harry and was going to go to sleep but turned over so I was facing Harry._

'_Goodnight Lou' Harry said putting his arm around me._

"_Night Harry' I said pressing my lips to his. After a few seconds of shock Harry kissed me back. We kissed until air was needed then we laid there silent until we both fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

Harry never said anything that night but he did lay closer to me than he ever did before. I know that it was wrong to love someone that was straight but I couldn't help it. The Closer we got the more I fell for him.

_Flashback_

_(The talk)_

'_The other day when you kissed me…why?' was all Harry said_

'_We always kiss each other' I said_

'_Not like that Louis and you know it'_

'_Just felt right I guess'_

'_So kissing me feels right?' Harry said_

'_Yeah I guess it does'_

'_You're my best friend and I love you for that but are you…umm…'_

'_Yes Harry I am'_

'_Really why didn't you tell me?'_

'_Yeah, iv always been gay, always been into guys. Is that going to be a problem?' I asked hoping he didn't freak out._

'_No, it doesn't change the way I feel about you…I was just wondering'_

'_Good…how do you feel about me?' I asked even though i don't think I should have asked him that._

'_Well you're my best friend. We can tell each other anything and we can be together without being together. Basically you're my everything.' Harry said._

'_Anything, I can tell you anything?'_

'_Of course you can'_

'_I like you Harry a lot actually, and I mean really like you.' I said waiting for him to yell at me or hit me but instead he leaned over and kissed me._

'_Please don't hate me Harry' I said_

'_I could never hate you Lou. But did you not notice, u did just kiss you' Harry said smiling._

'_You like me?' I said shocked_

'_Duh' Harry said laughing slightly._

'_So what does that mean?'_

'_What do you want it to mean?'_

'_Will you…be...my…'_

'_YES! I've been waiting for you to ask me. Took you long enough.' Harry said smiling._

'_You knew I like you? Wait you've been waiting for me to ask you…exactly how long have you liked me?'_

'_I thought you liked me, but I wasn't sure and I have liked you for since the day I met you.' Harry said_

'_So?'_

'_So boyfriend what do you want to do now?' Harry said_

'_I love hearing you call me boyfriend…we could watch so TV. and cuddle' I said smiling huge._

_We laid on the couch and I leaned into him and wrapped my arm around him and we cuddled all night._

_End of Flashback_

That night made me so nervous because Harry had never been with a guy before. On the other hand I have been with a guy before. We acted the same way we did before we were together because people thought we were together anyways and we didn't have to act any different. I didn't want to make the first move as Harry had never been with a guy before so I didn't want to do anything until he was ready. I wanted him to be comfortable with me so I couldn't do anything that would ruin us. A few days after Harry and I got together Harry asked me out on our first date.

_Flashback_

_(First Date)_

'_Louis?'_

'_Yeah?' _

'_We should go out on our first date tonight'_

'_Really? I would love to' I smiled_

_We both got ready for our date._

'_Louis?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Are you coming?'_

'_Yes just wait a few minutes…where are we going anyways'_

"_You'll see' Harry said with a smile._

'_Fine don't tell me, I'm ready by the way.'_

'_Wow Lou, you look great'_

'_Thank you so do you' I said smiling then leaned in for a kiss._

_We then got into the car and Harry started to drive us someplace. _

'_Harry why won't you tell me where we are going?'_

'_I want to surprise you' Harry said very lovingly._

_We pulled up to a really nice restaurant and walked in. _

'_Reservation for two under Stylinson' Harry said as he looked over at me._

_It was the cutest thing ever. He grabbed my hand and we followed the host to our table. Our table was outside on the deck they had with candles all over._

'_Here you are, your server will be right with you.' The host said_

'_Wow Harry this place is really nice what are we doing here?' _

'_We have been out a lot together but now we are official so I thought we would come to a fancy place to eat and then maybe go walk on the beach.'_

'_That is so sweet, thank you Harry'_

'_You're welcome Louis'_

'_This is perfect' I said and Harry smiled._

_End of Flashback_

I always wanted to believe Harry was mine but it wasn't until that day of our first date that I knew it was true. I laid there watching Harry sleep, thinking about how lucky I am that he is mine and only mine.

_Flashback_

_(First 'I Love You's')_

_Harry and I have been together for 3 months now but we have known each other for about 8 months. We are happier then we have been in years. We are watching TV. with the guys but we were cuddling. We tried making dinner together but it didn't work so Niall ended up making dinner as usual. After we ate dinner I looked over at Harry when he grabbed my hand. He looked me right in the eyes and said 'I Love You Lou'_

_I was shocked at first because I have loved him for so long but never thought he felt the same. _

'_I Love you too Harry' I said and then we kissed_

_We said 'I Love you' too each other all night._

_End of Flashback_

I think about that memory every day because I was never in love before but knowing that Harry (the person I love more than anything) feels the same way about me mean the world to me and I wouldn't want it any other way. I now can not stop smiling.

_Flashback_

_(First Smut)_

_Harry and I were the only ones home and it was exactly 6 months that we have been dating. We were making out on the couch instead of watching the movie we put in. We were all over each other so Harry picked me up and carried me bridal style to my bedroom that we now share and shut the door. Mean while my lips never left his. We were laying there in our boxers because we got carried away. Harry started rubbing me through my boxers. _

'_F-Fuck Harry'_

'_You like that?' Harry said rubbing harder._

'_Y-Yeah' I said _

_Harry was being such a gentlemen because he wanted to pull my boxers down but he asked first._

'_Is it ok?' He said and I knew what he meant so I said_

'_Yeah'_

_Once my boxers were off Harry was steering at me. _

'_What are you steering at?' I asked_

'_You…you're perfect' Harry said smiling._

_He leaned up and kissed me. Then next thing I knew he had his tongue on the underside of my dick licking his way up._

'_Oh Harry' I said then shut my eyes and threw my head back as he took in my whole length. It just felt too good. That tongue of his is really talented I'm surprised he hasn't done this before._

'_Harry oh GOD'I said then Harry started humming around him dick._

_Harry pulled off me with a confused look on his face. _

'_I'm going to cum' then I came into Harry's mouth_

'_Did you enjoying that?'_

'_I was enjoying that very much but I want to pleaser you now' I said_

'_Do you just want to give me a blow job or do you want to make love?' Harry asked me._

'_I defiantly want to make love, but…I want to taste you first' I said then sat up so I could lay Harry down on the bed. I slowly took off his boxers and tossed them to the floor._

'_No teasing' Harry said chuckling._

_I smiled at that and I then gave him the best blow job ever.' Lou I'm close' Right as Harry was saying that his warm white liquid invaded my taste buds._

'_Mmm you taste great' I said licking the last little bit of cum from my face._

'_Do you want to make love now? Its fine if you don't' Harry asked_

_I laid down on my back and spread my legs open wide. _

'_Make love to me Harry'_

'_Oh you just assume your bottom' Harry said_

'_Yeah, why is that bad?'_

'_Not at all I just assumed that we would argue over whose top, it happens in porn all the time'_

'_Well I don't mind either. I will do either one' I said_

'_Are you sure you want to do this because I have no problem waiting' Harry said_

'_I'm sure I want you to make love to me. Iv been waiting to long and I don't want to wait anymore' I said and Harry smiled._

'_You're just so adorable' Harry said _

'_I know' I smiled _

'_Hahaha' Harry said leaning down to kiss me._

'_Please start slow it's been a while?' _

'_Yes I will sweetie, I don't want to hurt you' Harry said_

_All I could do was smile up at him. Then I felt something cold so I jumped slightly. _

'_Sorry' I said_

'_Sorry I should have warned you, it's just lube sweetie we can't do this without lube.'_

_He was being so genital with me. This was defiantly not just sex for me it was interment and special. Making Love was the perfect word to use. He had one finger inserted then two and by the time he added the third finger there was almost no pain for me._

'_Louis?'_

'_Y-Yeah?'_

'_Are you ok?_

'_Yeah' _

'_Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Harry said _

'_Yes Harry, I'm ready'_

'_What about condoms?' Harry asked_

'_I don't have any' I said_

'_Me either' _

'_We don't need them anyways' I said_

'_Are you sure?" Harry asked_

'_YES it's ok" I said and Harry slowed down the pace of his fingers and opened the lube with his other hand._

_After he got lots of lube all over himself he pulled his fingers out. And of course I whimpered at the loss, it was starting to feel great. Harry positioned himself at my entrance. I couldn't hold back my smile. I nodded for him to start pushing in. He pushed all the way in and waited for me to get used to the intrusion. 'Just let me know when your ready." Harry said _

'_I'm ready Harry' I said _

_He pulled out till just the head was in and then slowly pushed back in. I couldn't help it I needed more._

'_F-Faster Harry' I said and Harry picks up this pace. He hit a spot in me that made me cry out. He must have thought he hurt me because he stopped. _

'_Are you ok?" He asked me_

'_Yeah d-do t-that again' I said _

_He angled his thrusts to make sure he hit my prostate every time. _

'_Oh Harry I'm so close'_

'_Me to Louis' He said as he grabbed my cock and started stroking it. Then after a couple more thrusts to my prostate I came all over Harry hand and our stomachs. Not long after Harry came. He filled me up and it felt great. He pulled out slowly as not to hurt me and then laid down on the bed next to me._

'_Wow Harry that was…amazing'_

'_Yes it was'_

'_I love you Haz'_

'_I love you to Lou' He said and then we went to bed._

_End of Flashback._

Harry was starting to stir in his sleep so I ran my fingers through his hair. That always made him fall asleep. Its not that I didn't want him awake it's just that it's really early and he's cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep.

_Flashback_

_(First promise)/ (future)_

'_Lou what's wrong?' Harry asked me_

'_Nothing, just thinking'_

'_About what?' Harry asked me_

'_The future'_

'_We've only been together a year baby, we have lots of time to think about that' Harry said_

'_I know but thinking about it makes it feel real' I said_

'_What do you mean, 'makes it feel real'?'_

'_Well…what if we break up then all I'll have are my thoughts of our future' I said _

'_I know how much the future means to you, so I bought you something that would remind you of my promise to marry you one day.' Harry said handing me a small box. I opened the box and there nestled inside the box was a gold necklace and hanging from the bottom was a gold ring, engraved with the lyrics 'you stole my heart with just one look' and our initials. He pulled it out and clasped it around my neck. I started crying like a little girl._

'_I love you Harry'_

'_I love you too Louis'_

_End of Flashback_

**Present time July 2012**

That last memory was my favorite. I can't wait for the day I get to marry my sloe mate Harry Edward Styles. Today is exactly 2 years that we been together and even though Harry promised he would marry me one day I'm going to official ask him. I bought a ring and everything. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Every morning for the past week I would wake up and need to puke and I don't know why. Harry came walking in.

**I am going to leave it there and I think that chapter 2 will be up soon. Let me know what you think about it. Review it also because it motivates me to write more. Thanks to everyone who reads this. Let me know what you want to see you can pm me or leave it in a review because I don't know where this is going yet…read and review.**


	2. The Big News

**Chapter 2 (The news)**

"Louis are you ok?'

"My stomach still hurts but other than that im pretty good" I said

"Lets go get some breakfast" Harry said

Harry and I went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Niall, Zayn and Liam were all in the kitched. Niall was making pancakes, sausage and bacon. I sat down and the smell was killing me. I got up holding my mouth aqnd nose and ran to the bathroom. When I was done Harry came into the bathroom.

Later that day I woke up and had no clue where I was at.

"Where am I?" I said

"Hey sweetie you awake" Harry said

"Hey, so where am I?"

"The hospital sweetie, you were taking a while in the bathroom so I got up to check on you and you were laying on the floor and you wernt responding to anything." Harry said

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked scarred of the answer.

"I don't know, the doctor took some tests and said he would be back in a hour or so" Harry said

"Hey mate, the doctor should be back any minute now" Liam said

"I hope its nothing serious" Niall said

"He will be fine Niall, don't worry so much" Zayn said

About 10 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson" The doctor said

"Hello, do you know whats wrong with me?" I asked

"Yes but I need everyone to leave while I speak with you"

"That doesn't sound good but ok" I said and Harry walked over and kissed me before everyone left.

"Ok Mr. Tomlinson do you know what gestational diabetes is?" The doctor asked.

"I have diabetes?" I Yelled kinda loud.

"Yes and no, see gestational diabetes is temporary"

"How?"

"You only get this type of diabetes when your pregnant. After the baby is born it goes away you will have to check your blood sugar 3 or 4 times aday and take a shot if your blood sugar is to high. I will show you and the other boys how to do it just incase" The doctor said.

"Pardon me, did you say baby…what baby?" I said confused

"Louis your pregnant"

I couldn't stop laughing "Seriously whats wrong with me?"

"Im serious, your pregnant. I have the ultrasound machine here if you want to see the baby."

"I need to talk to my boyfriend, he'll want to see the baby too. Ask only Harry to come in please" I said still shocked.

The doctor opened the door and asked Harry to please come into the room but asked the others to stay out just a bit longer.

"Tell him what you told me about the diabetes please. I said as Harry walked over to me and held my hand.

"So he has diabetes?" Harry asked

"Well the reason he passed out was because he has gestational diabetes. It needs to be taken care of. Now it's a temporary thing so this isn't something you will have to worry about long term." The doctor said

"Wait, what do you mean temporary?" Harry asked

"Well during the pregnancy he will have the diabetes but once the baby is born it will go away. He will have to check his blood sugar during the day to make sure he stays where he's supposed be." The doctor said.

"Baby, what baby?" Harry asked confused.

"Louis here is pregnant. I'm going to show him the baby and how to use the tester and he wanted you in here to see also"

Harry just stood there shocked. The doctor told me to lift my shirt, which I did then he squirted some clear liquid on my stomach. He put the transducer on my stomach and moved it around.

"Right there, that's your baby. I'll get you a picture."

"Oh my gosh" I said and started to cry a little.

"I never thought I would have kids. This is awesome" I said still crying a little.

"By the look of the fetus you are about 1 month pregnant, Congratulations "

"Thank you" I said wiping my tears away.

Harry just stood there shocked with no expression.

"You may clean yourself off. I'll get your picture while your cleaning up. Then ill show you how to use the glucose meter. I will need to see you back every 2 weeks." The Doctor said

I cleaned off my stomach then the Doctor gave me a picture of 'our' baby which I put in my glucose meter case after the Doctor showed me how to use it. I grabbed Harry and we left. Harry was still in complete shock. When we got into the car everyone started asking questions.

"So what did the Doctor say was wrong?" Niall asked. Niall was always conserned one.

"The Doctor said I have diabetes"

"That sucks mate, im sorry" Zayn said

"So he gave you something to check your blood sugar right?" Liam asked

"Yeah he gave me a glucose meter. I have it right here" I said showing them.

"Whats wrong with Harry?" Liam asked

"Hes just in shock is all" I said

"Im glad your ok now" Niall said

We all got home and had dinner cause we were gone awhile. We all ate then watched a movie, and then we went to bed. Harry didne watch the movie he went right to bed after dinner. After the movie was over I went to my room and Harry was in there sleeping. I climbed into bed next to him trying not to wake him up. I covered up and tried to sleep but Harry woke up suddenly and sat up. He looked over at me and said.

"Were having a baby" excitedly.

"Yes we are"

"Oh my GOD baby" Harry said and then kissed me. He hugged me close till we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning I was in the bathroom _again._ Harry came in to make sure I was ok.

"Guess the baby didn't like dinner last night" Harry chuckled.

"I guess so" I said

I got up and washed out my mouth then Harry and I went into the bedroom. I got the glucose meter to check my blood sugar.

When I checked it was low so I needed sugar. I looked over at Harry and he has the ultrasound picture just staring at it.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah" He said grabbing my hand. "I'm just so happy" He added.

"Me to baby" I said kissing him. "But I need sugar so im going to the kitchen." I added

"Hold on" Harry said

"Why?"

"Well I went out this morning before you got up and got a couple books. A "Book of baby name' and a book called 'What an expecting father should know". I thought they would be great" Harry smiled

"Thank you there great. We can read them later though I have to go get something with sugar" I said then I Kissed him. We went into the kitchen to eat something and I found donuts.

"We have donuts is that ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's perfect"

I took the donuts to our bedroom and we were reading the books.

"What about Sophie?"

"I like it, I'll put it on the list of girls names" Harry said putting it on the list and then picked up his book again.

"How about Andrew?"

"That's a great one"

We talked about baby names all day. I know its still early and there might be a chance on losing the baby as im a guy but I couldn't help it I was so excited. Harry also read quite a bit of his 'expecting fathers' book. By the look on his face he was excited too.

"We should tell our parents." Harry said

"Yeah we should go see them tomorrow. Im nervous though" I said

"Don't be they will all be happy for us." Harry said

We both called our parents and my parents were going to meet us at Harrys parents house at 4pm."

The next day Harry and I showered and got dressed. When we went to the bedroom and Harry had is hand on my stomach.

"What are you doing Hazza?"

"Just felling your tummy, '_our' _baby _is_ in there."

I smiled as Harry kept rubbing my belly. I just stood there and smiled.

"I love you Louis"

"I love you too Harry"

After we both got dressed we had to leave to go to Harrys house.

"Harry can we talk?"

"Sure Lou whats up?"

"Well it was our 2 year aniversery yesterday and I wanted to ask you something before I fainted and had to go to the hospital" I said

"What is it Lou, your scaring me"

"Hold on" I said as I went to my dresser and grabbed the small box. "I remember the day you gave me this necklace. I'v never taken it off because of the meaning. I know you wanted to ask me but I couldn't wait any longer"

Harry opened the box and seen a gold ring and on the top inside says 'Will you marry me?'

"Louis, its beautiful and 'Yes' I will marry you" Harry said putting the ring on my finger.

"I know you said someday but I thought 2 years was long enough. I don't think I could wait any longer.

"Plus were starting a family so I think this is the perfect time" Harry said smiling. "Your whole 'Future' dream has come true. A husband and a family. Im just glad everything is with me. Im also glad it 'our' baby and not adopted." Harry added.

"Me too baby" I said smiling then kissed him.

"I love you Louis"

"I love you to Harry"

We then left to go to talk to out parents. Once we got to Harrys parents house we all sat around the table to eat.

"So why did you boys want to talk about with everyone?" Harrys mom anne asked

"Well you all know Louis and I have been together for 2 years now. Well we have important news." Harry said then held my hand up to show off my engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh" Harry's mom said before she started crying.

"Sorry baby, im just so happy for you guys"

"Aww my babys getting married" My mom said as she started crying then got up to hug us, Followed by Harrys mom.

"We have more news" I said as both of our mom sat down.

"I don't really know how to say this" Harry said

"You should probably show them the picture Harry" I said

Harry got up and got my glucose meter and he gavee it to me and I started to open it.

"Oh my gosh you have diabetes?" My mother asked

"Well for the past few weeks I have been getting sick and throwing up. I passed out yesterday and Harry took me to the hospital. The Doctor tole me I have a temporary case of diebeties." I said

"Temperary?" Robin, Harrys step-dad asked

"Yeah its call gestational diabetes"

"Gestational diabetes? Women get that when there pregnant" Harrys mom said confused.

"Well that's the thing, Were pregnant" Harry said handing the ultrasound picture to my mom for her and his mom to look at.

"Louie sweetie, how is this possible?" My mom asked

"I don't know, we didn't know it was but we are happy about it. You know I have always wanted to marry Harry and have a family. But now I can have my own family instead of adopting" I said

"Yeah a family that is our and only ours" Harry added and then kissed me.

"How far along are you?" Anne asked me

"A month" I said

"Your pregnant" My mother mumbled

"Yes mom I am, But don't worry I'll be fine. Harry is going to take good care of us" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Yes I will. I love your son and I'll do anything for my family" Harry said

"Well as long as you two are happy, then…so are we" Anne said

"I love you both. You take care if my son Harry" My mom said

"Always, Louis and the baby are my life and they always come first" Harry said. Everyone came over and hugged us as we said our goodbyes and left. We both got home and then got into our PJ's.

"That went well" I said

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. Our parents love us and I knew they would support us." Harry said

"Well I am glad that they do, I feel much better now" I said

"Goodnight baby, I love you"

"I love you too Harry"

I layed down on Harry chest listening to his heartbeat and slowly feel asleep.


	3. Baby Mojo and french toast

**Chapter 3**

**Louis POV**

When Harry and I got up that morning we decided to take a shower together. Harry was rubbing my belly while we were in the shower. We got out of the shower and we heard yelling.

"Who's Pregnant?" Zayn yelled

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked

"Well I found these books on the kitchen table. One of them is a baby name book and the other is for expecting fathers." Zayn said

Harry and I got dressed and then Harry walked out into the kitchen as it took me a little longer than normal to get dressed.

"Danielle better not be pregnant." Liam said

"Oh my GOD, Niall?" Zayn said and Niall just shook his head 'no' fast.

"Can I have my books back please?" Harry asked and Zayn handed Harry both books.

"Your books?" Liam asked

"Yeah, my books". Harry said smiling.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Louis, what is that?" Niall asked me grabbing my hand.

"A ring." I said

"Well I know that silly. What is it for?" Niall asked

"We're engaged." Harry said

"Since when?" Liam asked

"Since Yesterday." I said smiling

"Wow congratulations." Niall said

"Yeah I'm happy for you." Zayn said

"What about the books though?" Liam asked

"Well…Louis is pregnant" Harry said

"Pardon me?"

"I'm pregnant, there's a baby in my tummy" I said

"Wow is that possible, you're both guys?" Niall said

"Not sure. But I have a picture so I know that it's in there" I said giggling

Harry went over to get Louis's glucose meter so they could show them the picture.

"Here" Harry said giving me the picture.

"This is the picture." I said handing it to Liam. Which Niall and Zayn both looked at.

"Way to go Styles" Zayn said

Niall and Liam both came over to me and put there hands on my belly.

"This is so weird" Niall said

"I'm so happy for you guys" Liam said

"Thank you, we're very happy to start our family" Harry said

"How far along are you?" Liam asked

"One month" I said

"So when we took you to the hospital the other day is that when you found out?" Zayn asked

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you then. Harry was in shock and I thought that we should be together when you were told…we told our parents already and they're very happy about the baby and the engagement" I said

"So does that mean you don't have diabetes?"  
"No I still have that its called gestational diabetes and you only have it during the pregnancy but once the baby is born then I wont have it anymore" I said

"Well I hope that you guys keep that baby safe" Liam said

"Always you know Lou always comes first I just have to take extra care of him now" Harry said grabbing my hand and smiling at me.

"Well we are going to go out for a while would you guys like to go with us. We are going to get Danielle first"

"No thank you" I said

"I'm going to stay with Louis, have fun" Harry said

"See ya" All three boys said as they left.

"That went well" Harry said

"Yeah but you know that we wont be able to keep this quiet from the public" I said

"We won't have to since everyone knows were dating. Everyone will be excited about the engagement"

"Yeah but Management wont be happy about the baby" I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"I know you want everyone to know and even if management isn't happy about it once it gets to hard to hide then we will have no choice but to tell everyone" Harry said smiling then he kissed me.

"I'm not ashamed about it at all so I am not going to hide it once I start showing. No matter how lose of clothes management makes me were I wont were them." I said

"Then people will start talking" Harry said

"Let them, this is a miracle and I'm not hiding my family from anyone. Once I start showing I'm going to make sure everyone notices." I said smiling and rubbing my belly again. Harry and I laid down in the bed and watched TV while thinking of baby names.

"Girls names?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I still like Sophie the best do far" I said

"Me too. So if it's a girl were going to name her Sophie?" Harry asked

"Yeah 'Sophie Marie' I like that a lot" I said

"Its perfect, I love it" Harry said and the he kissed me.

"What about boy's names?" Harry asked

"I like Braydon Mykle?" (1)

"I like it. Wow I'm going to be a father; this is going to be amazing."

After we came up with the perfect baby names Harry laid on my chest and was singing to my belly. He was singing 'I want' well with the words changed some.

"I want, I want, I want to be loved by you. I am, I am, I am gonna love you too" Harry was singing.

"I think that was so cute Hazza"

"Thank you. I hope the Baby loved me" Harry said with a worried look.

"How could our baby not love you, you are going to be a great 'daddy'" I said smiling

"Daddy…I love the sound of that but your gonna be daddy too" Harry said kissing me.

"I love you Harry Styles"

"I love you too Louis Styles"  
"Louis Styles?" I said confused

"Unless I'm gonna use your last name when we get married" Harry said

"NO! I want your last name, the baby too" I smiled rubbing my belly. About a half hour later Harry fell asleep with me in his arms. This has been such a weird day. I am so happy about the baby and about the engagement. Harry and the baby are my life so I need to take care of both of them. Harry does a great job taking care of me but now it's my turn to take care of him by taking care of the baby. Everything is happening so fast, but I love it. I cant wait to be 'Mr. Louis Styles' and I cant wait for 'Baby Styles' I know nothing about faring for a baby but with all the books we have now I can be a great father and Harry too. I think we might take some classes on what to do to prepare for the baby and how to care for one. Well this is the part of being pregnant that I am not going to like and that is the food. I don't normally eat a lot but I will for the next 9 months and this is one of those times because 'baby Styles' is hungry. I carefully got up and made my way to the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood for anything so I went to Niall's room hopping they were all home now as it as 2am. To my surprise they were all home and Niall was awake as his door was open.

"Niall?" I said knocking on his door.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could make me some French toast. I am really hungry and baby wants French toast"

"Sure mate" Niall said getting up.

"Thank you so much"

"No problem"

Niall went into the kitchen to make me some food while I was at the table testing my blood sugar. Wow it was high like 10 over so I needed a shot but I was scared to do it myself but it had to be done. I got the insulin into the syringe and stuck it into my upper leg as directed by the Doctor. Niall looked terrified.

"Why do you need that shot?"

"My blood sugar was high so I needed to get it down" I said

"Oh"

"Yeah but thank God this is only temporary" I said happy

"Yeah. Your French toast is ready. I made you three pieces just incase" I heard pregnant people eat a lot no offence"

"None taken. Thank you Niall. I'm gonna need you to teach me to cook cause I'm gonna need to cook for the baby" I said

"Anytime you want to learn just let me know. But I like cooking so anytime you need anything just let me know and ill make it"

"Thanks mate" I said

I ended up eating all three pieces. Niall is suck a good cook, I think ill just have him cook for me from now on instead of learning how to cook myself. I thanked Niall again then went to the bathroom. I then went back into the bedroom, shut the door and then got into bed next to my gorgeous fiancé and fell asleep.

The next morning I got up early about 6am because I needed the bathroom. I was in there for almost 45 minutes puking my guts out. I was quit loud as I couldn't help it even with the door shut and I woke everyone up.

I walked into the kitchen when I was done in the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry for waking everyone" I said sitting down next to Harry

"No problem, it's not your fault you have morning sickness" Liam said.

"Harry We need room for the baby" I said wondering where the baby is going to sleep.

"I think its time we all move back out…all our old apartments are still available. It will be so much easier for you guys and the baby." Liam said

"I think that sounds great, ill call the building manager later and get it steeled. Baby are we gonna share a place you get our old one back?" Zayn said walking into the kitchen talking to Niall.

"Which ever you like. We are so used to being together that we might as well live together still and it will be easier for us since we will only use one of them anyways." Niall said

"Well once everyone moves out I want to start on the baby's room if that is ok with you? I want to get a crib and a swing and some clothes and diapers and wipes and blankets so that we are prepared." I said to Harry

"I think that is a great idea. Do everything early so that when you are too pregnant to do that stuff it will already be done. But I want to paint it when we find out the gender" Harry said kissing me.

Sounds great" I said

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Niall asked us all  
"Ooo French toast please" I said loudly

"French toast it is, is that ok with everyone else?" Niall asked

"Yeah" Liam, Zayn and Harry all said.

"So babe when do you want to get married?" Harry asked me

"A couple of months so that we have time to invite everyone and get the things we need for the reception oh and so I am not that big yet." I said

"Sounds good to me" Harry said grabbing my hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't wait to marry you Louis. You're my everything and once were married I'm going to have the most beautiful, amazing man ever for the rest of my life" Harry said and I could tell I was blushing.

"Well I can't wait to be Mr. Harry Styles" I then leaned over to kiss Harry again.

"Breakfast is ready" Niall said putting a plate full of French toast on the table. I got up to get the butter and brown sugar.

"What's that for?" Liam asked

"I use it for my French toast for some reason it sounds really good." I said

"Not to much sugar babe. Don't need you passing out again from to much sugar." Harry said

"That reminds me, I need to check my blood sugar" I said as I was getting up to get my tester from the counter and surprisingly my blood sugar was low so the brown sugar is a good thing, Thank GOD.

"Its low so I need sugar" I said

"Ok just don't eat too much of it." Harry said

Zayn finally got out of bed and came into the kitchen.

"French toast…awesome" Zayn said Sitting next to his boyfriend Niall.

Once we ate breakfast we had to go to the studio. We all got ready and then got into the car and headed over there.

"We not going to tell management about the baby yet so please don't say anything" Harry said

"No problem" Zayn, Niall and Liam all said

"We will tell them soon though" I added

"I don't think that you should be dancing and jumping around and stuff. Wouldn't that hurt the baby?" Niall said

"I haven't thought about that yet but I don't think it will be a problem yet since I'm not that far along yet but your right" I said

"We are going to have to tell management soon though because they will need to know why you are sitting out and not dancing on stage and such" Harry said

"I still want to wait a bit because I know they are not going to be happy about this so I want to far enough along were I wont have a choice but to have the baby" I said

"As long as you promise me you won't do anything that will harm you or the baby. If you feel sick or tired please sit out" Harry said

"I promise baby" I said to Harry and he kissed me.

We spent a good 3 hours at the studio recording for the new album and we just found out that we have an interview in about a half hour. I had to do my part for one of our songs over and over again and I will feeling a little light headed so I went and sad down in one of the rooms that has a couch. I laid there for about 5 minutes when all of a sudden I got a headache and I felt sick to my stomach. I ran into the bathroom thinking that I was going to through up but I didn't so I checked my blood sugar and it was ridiculously low. Right then Harry came into the bathroom to check up on me.

"Hey sweetie are you ok?" Harry asked me.

"No, I need sugar NOW!" I said getting loud

Harry had run out of the bathroom to find me sugar and by the time he came back I was almost asleep. Niall walked in with Harry and ran over to me.  
"Harry he doesn't look good" Niall said

"I know"  
"Well I have some orange juice and some butterscotch candies, those should work" Niall said handing me the candy and orange juice.

Just as I was about to eat a piece of candy Zayn ran into the bathroom.

"I found some sugar packets" He said

"Thank you both so much. Here sweetie open your mouth" Harry said and when I opened my mouth he poured a packet of sugar into my mouth then I took a drink of my orange juice. I then popped a candy into my mouth and by that time I thought that I had too much sugar but I felt great so I got up and walked out of the bathroom. Once I got out of the bathroom Liam can running up to us telling us we were late for our interview.

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well" I said

"Its ok we got it canceled in enough time for them to find someone else to be there" Liam said

"I think I need to check my blood sugar more often so this doesn't happen again" I said walking out of the studio and into the car to go home.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you" Harry said

"This isn't your fault, I'm happy about the baby so I don't mind the sickness. It will go away soon."

"I'm happy about the baby too but I hate seeing you like this" Harry said

"Yeah it sucks" Niall said and Zayn and Liam were nodding there heads.

"Don't worry baby, once the baby is born it will be worth it" I said hugging Harry tightly. We finally got home and I was starving as I haven't eaten since breakfast about 4 hours ago.

"Who wants dinner?" Niall asked

"Me" I yelled first

"Me" Zayn, Liam and Harry all said

"What do you guys want to eat?" Niall asked us

"I would like French toast please" I said

"Again? We just had that for breakfast." Liam said

"So…iv been in the mood for French toast I cant help it" I said

"Well in the book I've been reading it says that cravings don't usually come this early" Harry said

"Well I am a pregnant male so I'm different." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ill make up French toast is burgers ok with everyone else?"

"Yes" Liam, Zayn and Harry all said

I got up and got the butter and brown sugar then sat back down.

"I am so glad that I am not the one that's pregnant I don't think I could deal with the weird cravings" Zayn said

"It's gross to you because you're not pregnant." I said

"Your French toast is done" Niall said giving me the plate. "The burgers and fries will be done in a few minutes.

"Thank you" I said with my mouth full.

"Lou, slow down or you'll choke" Liam said

"Sorry I'm just really hungry" I said

Harry started chuckling. He reached over to take a bite of my food (Like he usually does) but I smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch my food Styles"

"Wow sorry" Harry said surprised

Niall made me 5 pieces of French toast and I gobbled it down.

"Damn Niall your French toast is amazing" I said

"Thank you" Niall said

"Your welcome, but dang there's a lot of food here I don't think I can eat all of this"

Everyone was staring at me.

"You only have 1 piece left" Zayn said

"Never mind I'm gonna eat it" I said smiling

"I love you boo-bear"

"I love you too Hazza"

Once we were all done eating we all decided to watch a movie. Harry sat out there with us but instead of watching the movie he was reading his book. I was so tired that I fell asleep on Harry. Harry woke me up when the movie was over and told me I needed to go to bed.

"Let's go to bed boo-bear"

"Kay" I said so tired

We walked into the bedroom but once we got to the door I fell.

"You ok baby?" Harry asked

"Yeah ill be ok I just tripped" I said

"You should check you blood sugar, you ate a lot of sugar for dinner" Harry suggested

"Yeah maybe I should" I said

Harry grabbed the meter for me and I checked my blood sugar and it was really high.

"It's high" I said

"No kidding, you at a lot of sugar baby" Harry said

I got the insulin out and put it into the needle and stuck it into my upper leg.

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry your going through this"

"It's not your fault, ill be fine. It's only going to be for 7 more months. Plus But not all pregnant people get this did you know that?" I said

"Umm it is my fault that you're pregnant, you didn't get pregnant on your own. And no I didn't know that" Harry said

"You don't need to worry about me so much I'll be fine"

"I will always worry about you because I love you and our baby" Harry said

"I love you Harry" I said

"I love you to boo-bear"

Harry and I then stripped down to our boxers to go to bed, I grabbed a shirt since I am pregnant I don't think ill go without a shirt but I will were tight shirts to show off my belly. We both got into the bed and I laid on my back and Harry laid on his side facing me. He was rubbing my belly and humming. "I can't wait till the baby is born." Harry said still rubbing my belly.

"Same here" I said smiling. I kissed Harry very passionately.

"Good night boo-bear"

"Good night 'Daddy'" I said and we both smiled.

We kiss for a while then fell asleep in each others arms.

**I want to thank everyone that read my story…let me know what you think.**

**(1) Braydon mykle (Braydon Michael) is how it is pronounced.**

**I especially want to thank **Writerkid16**as he is my new Beta. He read over my story and helped me fix it so thank you.**


	4. Baby room and Managment

**Chapter 4 **

**I'm making a few changes to this story 1. I don't know why I made this story Ziall because I don't like Ziall so as of this chapter it is going to be Larry and Niam and Zayn is the one with a girlfriend (In a earlier chapter it said Liam and Danielle but its going to be Zayn and Danielle instead sorry) Sorry for the Ziall fans but I love Larry and Niam and don't know why I wrote Ziall it was a mistake so from now on its NIAM. The other change is that I will most likely not write Smut anymore because to many people say I suck at it…if I don't get anyone to write it for me then my story's will from now on be rated T. Sorry but I want good reviews not bad ones…thank you to everyone who read my story **

**Louis POV**

When I woke up I ran to the bathroom again. I can't wait for the morning sickness to go away. Again I woke everyone up. I feel so bad that when I wake everyone up but I cant help it. One by one Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn made there way to the bathroom to check up on me as today was the worst so far. When I was done puking my guts out I went into the kitchen to an amazing smell. Niall was in the kitchen which means breakfast is going to be amazing.

"Mmm something smells great in here" I said sitting at the table.

"I'm making French toast" Niall said

"Well it smells great, plus I'm starving. Thank you Niall" I got up and got my tester out to check my blood sugar and it was perfect.

"Your welcome" Niall said "I'm also going to make eggs and pancakes anyone want any?" Niall added.

"Sure" Harry, Liam and Zayn said.

"I think that I am going to go out today and go get some baby stuff." Harry said

"I'm coming to right?" I asked

"Of Course, anyone else wanna come with us?"

I'll go, sounds like fun" Niall said excited

'No thank you, But you have fun baby" Liam said then kissing Niall on the cheek.

"Nope" Zayn said popping the p.

We all started eating breakfast. Once we were done eating Harry, Niall and I left to go to a baby store. When we got there Harry was excited when he seen everything.

"Someone's excited" I said

"Yeah I can't wait to get a crib and a swing ohh and a rocking chair and pain I really want to pain the babies room…Yellow I think…We also need clothes. This is going to be the best baby's room ever" Harry said smiling as we walked around the store. I couldn't stop smiling because I was so happy and I knew we were both gonna be great daddy. Harry found a crib and a swing he wanted.

"Niall will you help me carry this stuff to the front?"

"Sure" Niall said

"Lou I'm going to get these aren't they great?"

"I like the crib a lot but…the swing is pink and we don't know the gender yet"

"The baby wont know that its pink, By the time he or she is old enough to know colors the swing wont be in use" Harry said smiling

"I think you just want it to be a girl" I said

"Well I can hope cant I?" Harry said smiling.

"Its very nice you can get it."

"But no more pink because we don't know yet…" I said sternly

"It was the only swing they have and I love it but ok' HARRY SAID

After we got everything and paid Niall and Harry carried everything to the car. We had Yellow paint, a crib, a swing, bottles, pacifiers, boarder, a rocking chair, changing table diapers and blankets.

"We have everything and I'm only 2 months pregnant" I said giggling

"I want it to be perfect." Harry said

"I am totally helping you with the baby's room right?" Niall said

"Yeah I need the help"

"I'm going to help to" I said

"Yeah baby you can help but no lifting and you can't be in the room when we paint"

"Sounds fair" I said

"I'm gonna call your moms because I want to help with the wedding, Can I be the ring barrow?" Niall asked smiling

"Of course you can" I said and Niall had the biggest smile on his face.

We were finally home and Harry ran into the house to get Liam and Zayn to help bring everything in. The boys have all moved back to there old flats. Liam and Niall moved in together into Liam's old flat And Zayn moved into his old flat.

"Lou?'

"Yeah?"

"Can we start on the room now?"  
"Sure" I said

"I think that I should paint before I put everything together" Harry said

"Yeah that sounds about right, you two go ahead and paint I'm going to go attempt to make myself some food" I said with a giggle the kissed Harry's cheek.

"Would you like me to make you some food Louis?" Niall asked

"No that's ok I know how much you want to help Harry with the room, Ill be careful" I said giggling as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Liam, Zayn do you guys wanna help out with the baby's room?" Niall yelled to the house.

"No I'm going over to Danielle's place" Zayn said walking out of the flat.

"No I don't feel very good" Liam said from the stairs

"You should go get some rest Babe" Niall said

"I will" Liam said going into the kitchen to get some Tylenol.

"He Liam I'm going out to get some food will you let Harry and Nialler know?" I asked

"You know what I think I'm going to go with you. I can't let my famous and pregnant friend go out alone" Liam said

"I thought you didn't feel good, I don't want you to go if you don't feel good"

"I'll be fine" Liam said

"Ok let's go…where are we going?" I said

"Well Chinese sounds good right now" Liam said

"OK we will go get Chinese for everyone and go to Denny for me to get some French toast" I said smiling.

"Zayn is out but we should get him some food anyways just incase he doesn't eat while he is out" Liam said

"Ok sounds good"  
We got into the car and let to get some food.

'Hey Hazz Liam and I went out to get dinner we will be back soon. Love Louis and baby styles' I text Harry

'Ok just stay safe, both of you'

'We will '

Liam and I then got Chinese food and some French toast and got back to the apartment within 45 minutes. We walked into the house and I heard Harry yell.

"Lou, is that you?"

"Yeah, were back with dinner"

"Come here before you eat please" Harry yelled from upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and walked into the baby's bedroom. Harry and Niall had all 4 walls painted already.

"Wow you painted fast" I said smiling

"Yep, I want to get this room done before the baby comes" Harry said smiling

"It's perfect" I said kissing Harry. "Thanks for helping Nialler" I added

"No Problem Mate" Niall said

"Let's go eat, you guys deserve a brake after all your hard work, plus I'm starving. I said

We all made our way down to the kitchen where Liam had his food and started eating.

"You need to check you blood sugar baby" Harry said

"Thanks for reminding me" I said smiling

"French toast again?" Niall asked

"Yeah I just can't get enough" I said as I checked my blood sugar. Harry smiled at me then kissed me on the cheek.

After we started eating Zayn came home and slammed the door behind him.

"He sounds pissed" I said

We all got up from the table and walked into the living room to see what was wrong and what we see almost had me in tears. Zayn was crying with his face in his hands.

"Zayn what's wrong" Niall asked kneeling on the floor in front of Zayn.

"Dani" Zayn said

"What about her?" Liam asked sitting next to Zayn on the couch putting his arm around him.

"She cheated on me wit-wit-with Steve" Zayn said crying harder

"I thought Steve was her cousin" I said confused.

"That's what I thought but nope, he's just the guy she's been cheating on my with for the past 2 months"

"I'm so sorry" Liam said.

"How did you find out she was cheating on you?" Harry asked

"I walked into her place just as I always do and they were having sex in the middle of the kitchen on the counter. She tried denying it bur they were naked and out of breath and when they seen me they the looked terrified. I knew what they were doing so I ran out of her flat and she followed me. After she caught up to me she trued telling me that she didn't want to do anything that he came on to her. I knew she was lying so she finally told me that it has been going on for the last 2 months. I asked here if she would rather be with him over me and she said she didn't know who she would pick then she said me. I broke up with her because I knew she would rather be with him more. She went right back to her place and I followed her. When she got home Steve was waiting for her and they continued what they were doing before I walked in.

"I'm sorry man" Harry said

"Don't be sorry I liked her a lot but I don't think I was in love with her. I mean we were together for 7 months but she was a Bitch anyway.

We all stood there comforting Zayn but then I heard my tummy growl.

"I'm going to go eat, I'm still starving." I said

Everyone got up even Zayne and walked into the kitchen to finish eating. Zayn was happy to see Chinese food.

"Fooood" Niall said as everyone laughed because we all know how much Niall loves him food.

As we were all eating Niall was inhaling his food like he hasn't eaten in a week and usually it's to so bad but today it was gross. Harry must have read my mind.

"Niall slow down or you'll choke" Harry said

"Sorry, you know me and food" Niall said with his mouth full. When everyone was done eating we all put the stuff away together and then Harry and I said Bye to Liam, Niall and Zayn as they went back to the Flats. I stopped Liam before he got all the way home and told him I needed to talk to him.

"Harry I need to talk to Liam I'll be to bed in a few minutes."

"OK but don't be too long" Harry said kissing my cheek then walking up to our room.

I walked into the living room where Liam was waiting for me.

"Hey Lou what did you want to talk about?" Liam asked

"Well Niall Made it very clear that he is going to be the ring barrier at our wedding and help our mums with the wedding setup, Silly boy but I was wondering if you would be my best man?" I said and I seen some tears in Liam's eyes.

"Me, Really?" Liam asked with more tears

"Yeah Harry told me to pick my best man and he would pick the other and I want you so he said he would ask Zayn."

"Yes I would love to thank you" Liam said full on sobbing now. Liam got up and hugged me and then we said our good byes and he left.

I walked up the stairs and into my room but Harry want in there so I walked over to the Baby's room.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?"

"Just thinking" Harry said

"Let's go to bed babe" I said then Harry got up and followed me into our bedroom. We stripped down to our Boxers and then got into the bed.

"What did you need to talk to Liam about?" Harry asked

"I asked Liam if he would be my best man at the wedding" I said smiling.

"What did he say?"

"He said yes of course. When are you going to ask Zayn?"

"Tomorrow" Harry said

"Goodnight Hazza"  
"Goodnight Lou" Harry said then kissed me on the cheek and then we fell asleep.

The next morning we all got up and got ready to go to the studio. Harry and I talked about it and we are going to tell management today.

"Are you guys really going to tell management today?" Liam asked as him and Niall and Zayn walked into our place.

"Yeah, we need to tell them sooner than later" Harry said

As we were getting ready to leave Niall walked up to me talking.

"So I know it's early but have you guys picked out any names yet?"  
"Yes actually we have. If it's a girl it will be 'Sophie Marie' if it's a boy it will be 'Braydon Mykel' "I said

"Oh I like those" Niall said

"Yeah me too." Zayn said

"Those are beautiful names" Liam said

"Thank you" Both Harry and I said

When we got to the studio we all walked into the conference room for our meeting.

"What is it that you all needed to talk to us about today?" Simon asked

"Well we are going to start with the wedding…Lou and I are engaged and we are getting married in a couple of months. Also Louis is pregnant about 2 months now." Harry said handing the ultrasound picture to them so they knew we were telling the truth.

"Oh and Lou has Gestational diabetes, so that is going to affect him a lot till the baby is born." Niall said

"OK well first off you are not keeping the baby, second of all-"

"Fuck you, I am keeping my baby and nothing you say is going to change my mind" I interrupted him.

"No your not" Simon said angrily

"IM keeping my baby and if you don't like it then I quit" I said pissed off sitting back in my seat with my ands on my belly.

"What about adoption?" Simon said calmer.

"NOO!" I screamed while rubbing my belly.

"Whatever we will discuss this later"  
"There is nothing to discus I'm keeping my baby. No matter what I have to give up in the process." I said

"The media doesn't find out EVER!" Simon yelled the last part.

We spent 5 hours in the recording booth before we left to go home. Once we got home we all went to Harry and Mine place. When we all got to our place and settled in Niall started tearing up.

"Would you really quite the band?" Niall asked

"Yes I would, I'm not giving up by baby" I said truthfully

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. They aren't going to let you quite. You and the baby are going to be Famous forever, don't worry" Liam said smiling.

"Thank you Liam" I said

"No problem. I will talk to Simon about all of this but till then just keep it on the down low" Liam replied.

"Will do" I said "Harry can we talk alone" I said to Harry

Harry and I walked up to our bedroom to talk.

"Harry I am not going to keep this quiet. I want the world to know that we are getting married and that I am pregnant. When I start showing I am NOT going to hold back I'm going to were tight clothing and let everyone know that I am in love with you and we are starting a family. This baby and this ring are going to be what people see. I love you so much Harry and everyone is going to know it" I said smiling.

"I love you to and I want the same thing baby" Harry said hugging me as I started crying.

I cried so much because I just want to have my baby and be with the man I love and still be about to have a career. I couldn't stop crying so I feel asleep in Harry's arms.

**I'm sorry if this sucked. I had about 3 more pages of stuff to write but then I decided to add that later so I took it out…I have has a couple of requests for this story so I tried to get it done quickly…I hope you like it thank you…Read and Review**


	5. Baby bump and Pills

**Chapter 5**

_**The pills in the chapter are NOT real. I read another FanFic where a guy got pregnant from cancer pills (again NOT real) and that is why I added it. I looked it up and NO the pills are NOT real. Just needed something for the chapter.**_

**Louis POV**

A month later Harry and Niall had the baby's room finished.

"All we need is a car seat" I said

"We can get that last minute though" Harry said

"I want one" Niall said

"Want one what?" I asked curious

"A baby"  
"Well I'm sure one day you and Liam will be able to have a baby" I said

"Yeah but not the way you guys have one…we will have to adopt"  
"That isn't so bad thought"  
"No I guess not" Niall said

"I'm going to go talk to Liam"

"Do you think he will be ok with this" Harry asked

"I hope so and even if he's not ok with it now I'm sure someday we will have a child" Niall said then walked out of the flat.

"You know, you're starting to show. If I didn't know that you were pregnant then I would have to wonder about that bump." Harry said

"Really? Well I am 3 months pregnant now and a male so I would show a lot more."

Harry looked so happy because I was happy.

"I'm going to go change I will be right back" I said as I went into our bedroom and got one of Harry's wife beater t-shirt and an over shirt and but them on. Harry's clothes are usually small on me but now there tight on me also. I ran down the stairs to show Harry.

"Are you sure this shows off my baby bump?"

"I'm sure; you can tell that you are pregnant because it doesn't look like fat it looks like a bump." Harry said

"Is it ok if I were this outfit to our interview tomorrow please?" I asked

"Yes, of course you can baby" Harry said kissing my cheek.

"Awesome thank you" I said smiling.

"You are just way to adorable. Are you sure you are ready for everyone to know that you are pregnant?" Harry asked me.

"Yes I'm sure; I am so excited about this. I'm not going to hide 'Baby Styles' from anyone I mean everyone is going to find out sooner or later, why not sooner" I said rubbing my belly.

"'Baby Styles' is that what your calling our baby?"

"Yep" I said with the biggest smile on my face

"Well I'm hungry; you wanna go out and get some lunch?" Harry asked

"Yes I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day. I need to change first so I can were this tomorrow"

"No need I have more shirts like that, you can were a different one tomorrow" Harry said

"Awesome thank you babe"

"No problem"

"I will be right back I'm going to go look in the mirror" I said

"Ok ill wait here for you" Harry said

I went to go look in mirror to see if Harry was right and I could see the baby bump as well, and I can. You can tell I'm pregnant and not fat because it's clearly a bump. When I was done admiring my belly I went to meet Harry by the front door. I grabbed my shoes put them on and we left. When we got into the car to go to eat I started to worry a little.

"What should I said if someone asked about my stomach?"

"Well since you don't want to hide then you should tell them the truth if that is what you really want" Harry said

"I want everyone to know but…is that what you want?" I asked

"I want you happy and if that makes you happy then yes that is what I want" Harry said smiling. He reached over and grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the way there.

"What if management finds out and they fire me?" I said worried

"They won't fire you and even if they did then you could be a stay at home daddy"

"That would be so nice. I would love to be with my baby all the time but I love being in 1D. Do you really think we can do both?" I said

"I think we can do both yes. I want to have a family with you and I would rather be with you and the baby than the band. You and the baby will ALWAYS come first" Harry said

"Thanks babe"

"Your welcome baby. Is Nando's ok?"

"Yes that sounds great right now" I said

We got to Nando's and parked and then Harry got out and opened my door for me. We went in and got a seat when I noticed something.

"Harry we have company" I said as Harry turned around. "We were followed" I added

"Do you want to leave?" Harry asked

"Nope, I'm not going to let anyone ruin out date" I said smiling as Harry grabbed my hand.

"I love you Lou"  
"I love you too Haz"

We ate our lunch and posed for some pictures as we left.

"I was thinking…would you like to have a baby shower?" Harry asked me.

"That is kinda girly don't you think?"

"Well yeah I guess so but being pregnant is girly too" Harry said smiling.

"That is true…but yeah I would like one." I said smiling.

"I think I want to go to some of those classed were they teach you how to care for a baby and stuff so that I can be prepared. Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes I would love to go; I need to know this stuff too"

"Awesome" I said leaning over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"I think we should tell our Mothers about the baby shower and wedding so they can get started because you know that they are going to want everything perfect.

"OK I will call my mom once we get home."

Went we got home Harry called his mother while I went into the bathroom.

I decided to hop in the shower to wait for Harry. While I was in the shower Harry can in to join me.

"Hey gorgeous" Harry said as he joined me.

"Hey, so what did your mom say?"  
"Well both of our moms were together and they said that they would love to put together the wedding and they also said they would call people and let them know about the baby shower." Harry said

"Awesome, I can't wait" I said as I kissed Harry on the lips.

"Here turn around let me wash you up" Harry said.

I turned around and let Harry wash me up. He massaged my back and washed my hair for me.

"Thank you Haz"

"Your welcome baby. Lets go get dressed."

When we got out of the shower Liam was downstairs waiting for us.

"Hey" I said with a towel around my waist.

"Hey when you're done can I talk to you guys" Liam asked

"Sure" Harry and I both said

We went into the bedroom and got dressed and then went downstairs to talk to Liam

"Hey what's up"  
"Well Niall said that he talked to you guys about having a baby and then came to talk to me"

"Yes he did talk to us, are you mad"  
"No I'm not mad I actually think that I want to have a baby with Niall but I don't want to adopt I want to have our own but not all men can get pregnant. I did some research about male pregnancy and I heard that some man got pregnant by taking medicine for his cancer. It created a uterus. Niall said he would love to be pregnant with our child but I don't want him to get hurt plus I'm usually bottom and that bothers me because we have only tried it the other way once. I also don't think that could deal with being pregnant but Niall is all for it."

"Why is it that you are telling us all of this?"

"Well I was thinking of trying to get some of this medicine for Niall but it will be hard because none of us have cancer. It said that if you don't have Cancer it is completely safe so I know that it won't hurt Niall."

"If you can't get it unless you have cancer how do they know it won't hurt someone who doesn't have cancer?" Harry asked

"For drug dealers I guess…It said they only thing this med can do to you if you don't have cancer is create a uterus. I'm going to see if a doctor could proscribe it to me to get pregnant."

"If they Dr. gives it to you then I think this is wonderful" I said

"Well I love Niall and t his is that he wants more than anything right now so I want to do this for him…I wish it was easier like it was for you guys but if it works then its awesome." Liam said.

"I was thinking of asking Niall to marry me."

"Well I know he will say yes to you" I said

"Why don't we have a double wedding next month?" Harry said

"Niall would love that. Are you sure that is ok?" Liam asked

"Yes that would be amazing Liam you should ask Niall soon so he has time to get everything he needs." I said

"Yeah I think I will do it tonight. I have an appointment with the Doctor today to talk about the pills."

"Would you like me to go with you?" I asked

"Sure that would be great Lou, thank you"  
"When is the appointment"

"About 20 minutes so I got to go"

"Take care of him Li" Harry said

"I will" Liam said

Liam and I got into his car and headed to the Doctors office.

"I hope I get these pills" Liam said

"Me too, this will make Niall so happy"

"Well were here. Should I be nervous?" Liam asked

"Yes this is a big deal"  
We walked in to the Doctors office and got called back right away.

"So Liam what can I do for you today?" The Doctor asked

"Well I printed these out. I read that this cancer medicine can create a uterus for males and can not hurt anyone that does not have cancer. My fiancé and I would like to have a child and this pill is the only way that can happen. So I was wondering if you could proscribe them to me so we can get pregnant." Liam said

"Well it only happened once with this pill that is why we have to let people know that it's a possibility. I would have to have another reason to give this to you then you want to get pregnant."

"Please this would mean a lot me the both of us. This is Louis and he is able to have babies without the pill and we don't have that choice. We would love to have our own child instead of adopting."  
"I will give you a 3 month supply if it doesn't work in 3 months then I cant help you anymore. I could lose my job for this so keep this on the down low." The Doctor said.

"Oh My God, thank you so much. You do not know what this means to us, thank you" Liam said and got up and shook the Doctors hand. He handed him the 3 month script and told him to take 2 a day everyday till there gone.

"Even if you get pregnant keep taking them…If you get pregnant let me know right away so I can prescribe more meds…if you do not get pregnant in 3 months then that is the end of it sorry."

"Thanks again Doctor Long"  
"You're Welcome…update me ok. "

"I will" Liam said

"Well let's go get your scrip filled and get Niall those pills." I said

"Do you think I should tell Niall or just give them to him without knowing?" Liam asked

"I think that you should tell him so he knows what to expect." I said

"Yeah well he might like not knowing and finding out on his own."  
"Yeah but he might not want to do this so you should talk to him about it."

"Well we got the meds so let's go home now"

Liam and I went back home and he said that him and Niall will come by later.

"Thank you both for everything, we will see you later."  
"Bye" Both Harry and I said.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Well the Doctor gave him a 3 month script and told him that is all he gets unless they get pregnant."  
"Well I'm happy for them"

"Me too" I said smiling

Harry and I made dinner and then started to watch a movie. The movie was 20 minutes in when someone came walking in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" I said

"Oh My God you guys look at this ring. Liam asked me to marry him" Niall said showing off the ring that Liam gave him.

"So did he tell you that you guys are going to get married next month at our wedding"  
"Yeah a double wedding, I love it" Niall said"

"Niall I have more…sit down please"

"What is it?" Niall asked worried

"Well I did some research on something and then I went to the Doctor today, Louis came with me. I got some Medicine that I want to give to you."  
"Medicine for what?" Niall asked

"Well I read online that there is this medicine that a male cancer patient took and he got pregnant. It had estrogen in it and it created a uterus. It has only happened once but I thought we could give it a try. If you don't want to try it than I will but I got them for you."

"I want them" Niall said

"Are you sure" I said

"Don't you want to think about it for awhile?" Harry asked

"No, I want them. I want a baby more than anything tight now and if this medication will help me get that then I want it."

"Here he gave me a 3 month supply and if you don't get pregnant then he won't give me anymore."  
"Well then I need to get pregnant then" Niall said smiling holding out his hand for the medication.

Niall read the bottle and then took one. He then put them in his pocket.

"Thank you guys"  
"Your welcome Nialler" Harry said

"Umm Harry I don't feel so good right now" I said and then leaned over a throw up.

"Louis are you ok?" Niall and Harry and Liam asked

"Yeah, I'm a sorry guy that just sorta happens sometimes. But I do feel much better now" I said

"That's good but I totally won't be looking forward to that though." Niall said

"You get used to it after awhile.

"Well I think that I need to 'Talk' to Liam we will see you guys later"  
"Bye guys" Harry and I said

"Bye" Liam and Niall said

"They are too cute" Harry said

"Yeah but if Management was pissed at me there going to be double pissed if Niall gets pregnant." I said

"Yeah well we are grown and we can live our lives whatever way we want. They can't tell us what to do." Harry said

"That is true but they seem to think they can."

"Well they cant" I said kissing Harry.

"I love you Louis"  
"I love you too Harry, so much"

"Were gonna be parents soon" Harry said

"I know and I can't wait. But we still have 6 more months."  
"Grrr that is way to long" Harry said pouting.

"Don't worry Harry 6 months isn't that long" I said

"I can't believe that in less than 1 month we will be married" Harry said

"October 22nd 2012 and I can't wait either" I said kissing Harry.

Harry and I decided to finish our movie. About a half hour after the movie was over there was a knock on our door.

"Who knocks on our door?" Harry asked

"Come in" I yelled

Zayn walks into our flat with Perrie his ex-girlfriend

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Zayn and Perrie said

I got up to hug Perrie as I haven't seen her in a while.

"Hey Lou, I hear that your pregnant, congrats" Perrie said hugging me back.

"Well thank you, we are really happy about it" I said smiling

"So your back, is it for good this time?" Harry asked

"Yep and Zayn and I are back together" She said holding there intertwined hands up.

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you both" I said

"Tomorrow Zayn and I are going to take you both plus Niall and Liam out tomorrow, my treat" Perrie said

"That sounds great, plus Liam and Niall have some good news to share with you both" I said

"Great I can't wait to talk and catch up. I have some amazing stories from Africa too" Perrie said

"You know I can't wait to here them"

"I also want to know all about that 'little one' you have in there"

"We don't have a lot to tell I mean I'm only 3 months pregnant. I can bring ultrasound pictures. But it's also something that I can talk about for hours." I said while rubbing my belly.

"That's great because you know I want to here all about it."

"Well we are going to head out we will see you both tomorrow at noon at…"  
"Nandos?" I asked smiling excitedly.

"Sure Lou" Perrie said

We all hugged each other and then Perrie and Zayn left.

"I am so happy for them. Zayn really missed her while she was gone" I said

"I know, it's so good to see him smiling again since Danielle" Harry said

"Lets head to bed, we have a long day tomorrow" Harry added as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs bridle style. On the way to our room we stopped at the baby's room and peaked at it then he took me to our bedroom and laid me in the bed then climbed in next to me.

"I love you Harry" I said

"I love you too Lou, Baby too" Harry said smiling then he kissed me and we fells asleep with smiles on our faces.

The next day we got up and had breakfast as the Doctor said to not miss a meal so the baby will stay healthy. We took a shower together after breakfast then got ready for lunch.

"You look hot baby" Harry said

"You really think so? Think anyone will know that this outfit is yours? I'm not trying to hard am I?" I asked worried while flattening my shirt over my stomach.

"Yes"

"What?"  
"Yes I think everyone will know that the clothes are mine and yes I think that your trying to hard but I like that you try to hard. I like that you like to show off our baby" Harry said smiling.

"Really?" I asked blushing

"Yeah, it's so cute" Harry said kissing me.

"Thank you" I said twirling around in a circle

"What would you like to do until lunch in…" Harry said looking at his watch "An hour?" He added.

"I can think of something" I said winking

"Oh Lou"

"Please it's been like 3 months since we last…you know…"

"But I don't want to hurt you or the baby"  
"Oh Harry, you aren't going to hurt me or the baby, the doctor said sex is healthy while pregnant in the first 6 months."  
"Ok then lets go" Harry said carrying me to our bedroom.

40 minutes later Harry and I got dressed and ready to go to lunch.

"Something about that was amazing"  
"I know, we need to do that more often." I said winking at Harry and smiling.

"We better go; we don't want to be late"

"Yeah I already know Liam and Niall will be late. They do it so much these days as Niall wants to be pregnant ASAP." I said

Harry and I got into the car and drove to Nandos to meet everyone.

"I love you more than anything Harry"

"I love you too baby" Harry said grabbing my hand and holding it.

When we got to Nandos Harry came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. We walked in hand in hand and looked for our friends. We seen Niall and Liam so we went to sit with them.

"Wow they were here before us, I thought they would be late for sure" I said as we walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"Hey guys" I said

"Oh hey guys" Niall said

"So where's Zayn and Perrie?" Harry said

"Not sure, they should be here any minute now as it is 11:59am" Liam said looking at his watch.

"I'm so happy that Perrie is back" Niall said

"Yeah she's always been so good for Zayn" Liam said

"Yes she has" Zayn said as him and Perrie walked up to the table.

"Hey guys" Perrie said as her and Zayn sat down.

"Hey" Everyone said to each other.

"It's so nice to see you Perrie" Niall said kissing her hand like a polite gentleman on a first date.

"Well it's nice to see you too Niall" Perrie said giggling.

"It's just a nice gesture baby, everyone knows I'm with you Li" Niall said kissing Liam on the lips.

"Yeah I know Liam and its cool, I'm happy for you both. You two have always been so cute together."

"Yeah you were the one that always told us that. Never thought that it would come true though" Liam said

"Yeah but I always knew you two would be together sooner or later" Perrie said smiling.

"Did you know that Liam and I are trying to have a baby?" Niall asked

"No I didn't. You guys gonna adopt?"  
"Well hopefully I'm going to get pregnant like Louis"  
"Really? So you have the same thing Louis has that allows you to get pregnant?"

"No but Li got me these pills that have gotten 2 other males pregnant. The pills are to help treat a kind of Cancer but the 2 males that got pregnant grew a uterus and were gay."  
"So your taking these pills to help treat Cancer to help build you a uterus so that you can get pregnant?" Perrie asked

"Yeah cool right?" Niall said happily

"Are they safe?" Perrie asked concerned

"Yeah they have no bad side affects for people that don't have Cancer"

"Well then I am very happy for you both. I hope everything works out for you both as well"

"Me too" Niall said holding Liam close.

"Lets eat I'm starving" I said

"Yeah me too" Niall said

"Dude your always hungry" Zayn said

"Yeah well I can't help it." Niall said pouting until the waitress came over to take there orders.

We all ordered our food and then we ate.

"So who's house are we gonna party at tonight?" Perrie asked

"Well Louis cant party"  
"We can still do it at our place, let's go" I said

We all went to mine and Harry's place. We got there and it was just us but then other people started showing up. There had to be at least 30 people here.

"I'm not drinking either so we should hang out" Niall said

"Sure, Kinda sucks that we can't party too"  
"Yeah but we well you have a life in you it's totally worth it"  
"Yeah your right"  
"So there's 3 of us not drinking tonight?" Liam said as he walked up.

"Li I told you that you could drink its ok with me. You're able to drink now"

"I know but I haven't drank before so why start now?" Liam said

"God I love you Li"

"I love you to Nialler" Liam said as he and Niall started to make out.

"You to are to dame cute" I said

"Let's go home babe" Niall said dragging Liam to the front door.

"Bye guys" Liam yelled as he got to the front door.

"Bye" All the rest of us said to them as the door opened and then closed and Niall and Liam were no where in cite anymore.

"Well they are going home to do it" Harry said

"So, Niall wants a baby so bad he will do just about anything to get pregnant right now" I said

"Yeah well were gonna kick everyone out and head to bed we have an interview of how our tour went tomorrow." Harry said

Harry and Zayn kicked everyone out and Perrie and Zayn stayed until everything was clean.

"Bye guys" Perrie said

"Bye guys" Harry and I said.

Harry and I cleaned up and then went to bed in each others arms.

**I hope this wasn't horrible. I couldn't think of anything else so I ended it there. Please Read and then Please Review. I need to know what you think about this. Let me know which of my stories you like the best give me a top 2. Which ever has the most by next week those will be the 2 I update till they are finished before I update the others. Thank you P.S. if you would like to help me on this story message me with 1 paragraph on what you think should happen in the interview and I will pick the best one to help me out. I'm kinda stuck on this story so help would be amazing. Thanks again.**


End file.
